


You're something out of a dream

by Lilbug



Series: The 100 drabbles [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Depression, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Torture, basically luna becomes a therapist, idk this wasnt supposed to be this long but, sort of slowburn?, well they become each others therapists really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug/pseuds/Lilbug
Summary: Raven's done trying to let people in. She's done giving a shit. She wants people to just leave her alone, so she can do her work. Except..Luna is rather persistent in her own ways, and Raven can feel her walls slowly crumbling.





	You're something out of a dream

She always thought that the sunset would be gorgeous on Earth. She had read books, that had a couple pictures. The oranges, pinks and purples - she thought it would have looked beautiful if she could see it for herself. The sunset on Earth isn't nearly as pretty as she assumed. Especially when the sunset has illuminated the dead bodies of her _friends_, and people she would have considered family. Had there been more time, maybe they could have been family. Had there been less betrayal, maybe they could have made it work. Raven remembers telling Abby that she'd follow Clarke to the ends of the world. That was before Clarke ended up leaving after she blew up Mount. Weather. She couldn't even own up to her own mistakes. She barely apologised for killing Finn. Raven's learned that what Clarke did to Finn was more merciful than what the Grounders would have done, but before..

Sunsets just mark nightfall, and that's nothing to be celebrated. Grounders work best under the cover of night. No matter how hard she tries, Raven can't quite block out the screaming as her friends got slaughtered around her. No matter how hard she tries, she can't quite block out _her_ screaming. All of her choices have ended up with her hurting more, and she doesn't know if she wants to make them anymore. Taking the chip to the City of Light let her escape her pain. In return, it caused her "friends" agony and pain trying to get her back to them. Staying with Wick to blow up the Mountain's generators caused her to be _tortured_. Her fucking _bone marrow_ was drilled out of her. And it didn't even mean anything - Abby still got put on that table, and Clarke still was called a hero for being a murderer. No one ever said anything about her. Out of fear or guilt, she doesn't know. 

Everything changed for the worst on the ground. Sure, her mother tried to throw her into prostitution. But that's not nearly as bad as everything that's happened to her now. She can't even count the times she's been hurt by someone she loved. She thought, maybe, she could work with what she was given. Make Clarke and Bellamy her shitty siblings. Let Abby and Kane play mom and dad, just for kicks. Raven thought that _maybe_, just fucking _maybe_, she had a shot at a real family. Her dad was out of her life from the start. Her mom barely could be considered a mom. She obviously had no siblings. She was completely alone from the very beginning, and she still isn't sure if that was a good thing or not. She hates herself for wanting a family, wanting something more than what she got. Finn was as close as she thinks she'll ever get. Octavia could have been something more, she thinks. She's glad that she has Lincoln, though. At least one of them as a shot at something more. She's watched Murphy and Bellamy develop and stumble through some half-hearted excuse at a relationship. 

Raven doesn't know if it's something she's _done_ particularly, or if it's just _her_. What's the reason for her not being able to be happy? Why is it that everyone she's ever cared about gets taken away from her? Finn's dead. The old Clarke is dead. Murphy never comes around anymore. Sinclair is _gone_, and she thinks that his death was the worst. It was _always_ Clarke, leaving her messes and loose ties alive. Everyone else was just expected to deal with the consequences to Clarke's actions, no matter what. Sinclair wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for Clarke leaving Emerson alive. _Gina _wouldn't be dead if they had just _stopped_ fucking with the Mountain. Fox would be alive. Harper wouldn't have her trauma, Monty wouldn't have, either. Fuck, Monty and Jasper should have never been on that dropship. All they did is _smoke_ a little, and they were thrown into the Skyblock. They never deserved that. And look what it's done to them - Jasper's a raging alcoholic, and Monty's trying to fix up his patchwork best friend. 

She really does wonder if it's something that she's said or done. She knows she's a cripple, and that obviously makes her less desirable. Obviously. But does _no one_ in the entire world have a shred of interest in her? Someone to just stay by her side when she needs it would be nice. But then again, it's better to be alone. She just has to keep pressing that into her thick fucking skull until she _gets it_. Raven _knows_ that being alone is the best course of action for her. So long as she's alone, she can't get hurt. And god, is she sick and tired of getting hurt. No matter what she does, it just seems like everyone wants to hurt her. For every little thing she does. It doesn't matter. Fuck, she was tortured publicly because she apparently _looked_ at the Commander wrong. Yeah, sure, she was pissed about Finn, but she couldn't have gotten her hands on that sort of poison even if she _wanted_ to. Raven didn't (and doesn't, for that matter) know _shit_ about Grounder medicine and poisons. She tried to learn once or twice, but got bored. 

And now, she really wonders how that all reverts back to sunsets. She can see the sun slowly going down, now, and the constant ache in her chest strengthens. Finn died at this time of day. Clarke stabbed him in the heart at this time of day. Raven shakes her head, but she keeps staring at the sky. How the purples paint the lower regions, while orange and red follow the sun. Becca's island, or whatever they've all decided to call it, has become more of a home than anything else to her. The impending doom of the world ending isn't lost on any of them. Well, it seems like it's lost on all of them _but_ her, actually. They've mostly left her to her own devices. As if she's supposed to just magically build a rocket and throw them all into space. With all the _training_ she's had to do, just to make sure she doesn't accidentally kill them all is bullshit. And the only person there who she can even talk to is _Luna_. A Nightblood who didn't want to _be_ a Nightblood. 

Fuck, she can't believe that Luna is the only person who hasn't attempted to kill her. Luna's the only person who'll actually sit down and listen to her rant, scream, and cry, and not completely judge her. Which, obviously, is making her more and more suspicious of the woman's plans. If she's learned one thing from the ground, it's that she can't trust anyone. No matter how nice they are, or how well they listen, she can't trust _anyone_. She's went with that route once - it turned out horribly, and now she's here with a fucked up leg. No one ever told her that your closest friends could stab you, quite literally, in the back at any point. Once you stop being useful, you're dead. Raven wonders if she's still useful. The chip gave her a nice little "upgrade", but it also has given her seizure after seizure, and Abby isn't there anymore to monitor her.

She sends Clarke, from time to time. They'll both pretend to not see each other in the halls, because that's who they are, and that's what they'll do. Luna gives her updates, but nothing more than a couple of words. "She's doing fine" or, "she's working hard" are all that the woman gets anymore. Clarke seems alright with it, so Raven won't waste her time feeling bad about it. Luna doesn't even seem bothered that Raven doesn't talk to her. She isn't good at talking, or speaking for long periods of time. She doesn't know if Luna's just particularly good about hiding her feelings, or if she's just alright with Raven not communicating to her. It still terrifies her, that the Nightblood could kill her at any point in time. She's made it very clear that she's more than capable of handling whatever gets thrown at her. Whether it be drones, animals, or people, Luna always seems to be one step ahead. And Raven hates that. She hates it because _she's_ supposed to be one step ahead, and this stupid _Grounder_ has beat her at that. 

Well..Luna isn't _stupid_. She's actually one of the smartest people Raven's met. Lincoln's an extremely smart man, for being limited on his teachings, and Luna is just that, too. Raven, in a way, hates and likes that. If she's stuck trying to figure something out, Luna's normally there to be a soundboard, of sorts. Something like a soundboard, at least. She doesn't really comment on a lot of things, which Raven's appreciative of. Everyone else either talks too much, or tells her that she's wrong. Or they just don't fucking know what they're doing, which is arguably the worst thing they could ever do to her. She does miss Monty, though. He was always good at presenting new options. Hell, she almost misses _Wick_. She never really liked him, not in a romantic way. Sure, they had sex like once. Bellamy and her _also_ had sex once. And she can't stand him. She can stand him, correction, if only because of Murphy. 

Which is stupid, too. Because Murphy is the one who crippled her. But he didn't leave her for dead, and goddammit, they have an understanding of each other better than anyone else she knows. She misses being able to just _sit down_ with him, maybe talk every now and then. But she just misses the simplicity of it all. She didn't have to say anything, and neither did he. So long as they were together, they seemed to be able to have hundreds of conversations. She isn't quite sure _why_ he stopped coming around. After Emori died, he went back to Bellamy. She can't quite judge him - Bellamy had been there from the start, and would probably always be there for him. Which is good for him, she supposes. Well, it _is_ good for him. She's glad that he has someone to take care of him. Though, it's quite stupid for her to care. Murphy..he's something like a best friend to her, she guesses. A friend, at the very least. She cares about him, a lot. But not in a way that'd ever lead into anything. Not like his boyfriend would let her, obviously. 

She knows that he hates Jaha just as much as she does. That bastard brought them to the ground with no help. He brought them the City of Light. He's brought them nothing but pain and suffering, ever since he became Chancellor. Raven wonders if her mom voted for him. If she did, that'd be another reason to hate her. In a way, Murphy is the only one who'll ever really understand her. He's been tormented just as much as she has, and he's kept going. After being hanged for something he didn't do, then being banished, being tortured for three days straight. She remembers when he told Bellamy that he told the Grounders everything, the look of pure disgust on the man's face. She wanted to punch him in the dick and ask if _he_ could stand that amount of pain. Raven isn't sure how long it's been since then. A year, maybe? And she's barely twenty. She's barely twenty, and she's went through more than she thinks a twenty year old should ever have to.

Murphy's younger than her. Bellamy's slightly older than her, but..they're still _kids_ basically. Sure, they might seem like teenagers and young adults, but they were _babied_ on the Ark. None of them were prepared for anything that happened to them. They were forced to grow up so quickly that it makes her sick. She remembers standing the in the rain with Clarke, thinking about how amazing it was that she was on the ground. Now, she has to actively _avoid_ the rain, because hey, it might be fucking _acidic_. She has to actively avoid Clarke, too, because she might be more dangerous than the rain. Raven is, admittedly, glad that she has Lexa. Even though she personally thinks that Lexa is way too good for her, she's just glad that Clarke has someone to change for. Luna and Lexa seem to have a relationship that goes beyond hurt and mistrust. Raven would like to ask, but she knows if someone asked her why she hates Clarke, she'd probably punch them in the face and ask why that hurts. 

She stares at the pitch black sky, wondering when it became night. She sighs, but she goes back down into Becca's lab. Raven isn't sure if she wants to work anymore tonight, or if she should just pass out and figure out how to save the world tomorrow. She decides that the world can wait a day, and stalks into her room. She briefly wonders where Luna actually sleeps, before she remembers that she doesn't actually care. Raven feels a sudden warmth around her wrist, and tries not to snap it. Habit, she assumes. 

"Raven," Luna greets, although she could have _not_ scared the shit out of her. "How are you? You were out there for awhile." The last bit isn't so much of a statement, and edges on "question". She isn't sure why Luna would really care. Sure, the world is ending. Sure, Raven's the only one who can fix it. But _still_. 

"Fine," she mumbles. She barely realises how hard it is to actually form words. She knows what she wants to say, sure, but she can't get it out. "I was just.." Raven shrugs, yanking her wrist out of Luna's hand. "Bored. Tired. I don't know." She wishes Luna would just let her go to _sleep_. Her leg is aching, her head hurts, and she's tired. She might not fall asleep for another hour or so, but she could at least lay down. The bed she has is comfortable, unlike those _bricks_ that the Ark used to call "beds". Plus, the bedrolls and hard ground she's been sleeping on for multiple months had never really helped her leg. She can at least throw a pillow or something under it if she gets too uncomfortable. Raven notices that Luna is still _there_, and she really would like her to go away. Luna's hands are at her sides now, and Raven scans her waist. She doesn't see any knives hidden on her. 

"Is there anything you need?" Raven almost laughs. She hasn't laughed in a really long time, but she almost does at that. Why would _Luna_, of all people, care? Raven's done nothing for her. She literally put a gun to her head and told her to help them, at one point, if she remembers correctly. But that feels like forever ago, and maybe she doesn't remember right. She's too tired to..she's too _tired_ in general. "Raven?"

"I.." the mechanic shrugs, her eyes going to the door. She's _so_ close to her room. "I'm alright. Thanks." She manages, and she tries her best to ignore the little flicker of pride in Luna's eyes. It's been awhile since she's managed to be polite. 

"Alright," Luna nods. "If you need anything, Raven, I _am_ here," she offers, before turning away. "Sleep well."

If it was anyone else, Raven would have screamed at them for mocking her. But she really does believe that Luna means that. And that's a very scary thought for her. "Um, yeah. You.." she hates that she struggles to form words. "You too." Raven finishes, pushing down the little burst of pride she feels in herself. She normally doesn't even answer Luna. Maybe she's doing better. But as soon as she starts thinking that, she'll get worse, go back into her old habits. She opens her door, closing her eyes for a brief second before she walks in, shutting the door behind her. Her room seems less..trapping, now. It looks like it has more space, almost. Raven isn't sure what that means, but she's not complaining, She looks at the lock on her door, rolling her thumb over it. She decides to leave her door unlocked. For whatever reason. 

She makes her way over to the bed, slowly sinking down on the foam. She sighs as she feels the ache leave her bones. She sits back up, pulling off her jacket. Raven still can't believe that her red jacket has stayed with her this entire time. She's...she's glad, about that. She undoes her ponytail, throwing the hair tie onto her nightstand. She strips out of her shirt and pants, and throws her jacket onto the nightstand, too. After she's done getting _ready_ to sleep, she lays down onto the bed, pulling the blankets over her. Raven stares up at her ceiling before she closes her eyes.

Sleep doesn't come easily, but it eventually _does_, and it's the best she's slept in months.

* * *

Raven wakes up to a knock at her door, which is more than annoying. "Raven. Can I come in?" She does appreciate the knocking, though. It's better than Luna entering her room without permission. Although she'd rather still be sleeping. "It's a little important." She'll never see how something "important" could be described as a "little important". Then again, she's probably just tired. 

"Um..give me a second," she mumbles, awkwardly grabbing at her clothes. Raven throws them on, wincing when her foot hits the ground too hard, and it sends a jolt of pain into her leg. When she's dressed, she walks over to the door. "What's up?"

"Clarke's here," Luna sighs. "She asked to see you."

Raven scoffs, rolling her eyes. Since when did _Clarke_ give a shit about her? Abby probably made her. Raven wouldn't be surprised if Abby made her come here. Considering how Abby herself can't even seem to face her. "Any reason why?" She grumbles, peering around Luna's shoulder. She doesn't see Clarke. "Or is this just.." she makes a fairly angry hand gesture.

"Sorry, she didn't really mention why," Luna shrugs, frowning. "She's in the lab." Raven scowls even more, half ready to just tell Luna to kick her out. But, she doesn't. She does keep glaring at the lab, before remembering something. 

_Everything_ is the lab. Raven doesn't mention it, though. Luna knows that, obviously. It's probably just a saving of words. "Alright. Come with?" She tilts her head ever so slightly to the side, raising her eyebrows. "Y'know. If she tries to kill me." Luna rolls her eyes, but nods.

"Of course." Raven knows that that "of course" could easily be a lie. Everything Luna says could easily be a lie. But she still..she still believes that Luna isn't lying to her. The two of them walk into the lab, and Raven pretends that she doesn't feel the urge to tell Clarke to get the hell out. She doesn't like her. Raven isn't sure that she's _ever_ liked her. Clarke has costed her so much, and she's caused her so much pain, too. She hates her. _Hates_ her.

"Hey," the blonde waves. Raven hates that she's pretending that they're friends. "How's the work been going here, Rae?" Rae? _Rae_? She resists the urge to stab her. Luna shifts besides her, leaning just a little closer to the mechanic. She isn't fully sure why the woman does it, but she's grateful for it. Maybe it's just a protective urge, considering how Luna was the leader of a Clan that protected people. But then again, Raven doesn't _need_ protecting. She can protect herself just fine. 

"Slowly," she shrugs. "But I'm trying." She doesn't need to get into her issues. Luna knows everything that Raven has done, and what she hasn't done. She trusts Luna enough not to fuck her over. But she hates Clarke more than she trusts Luna, which is..a lot.

"She _has_ been doing well," Luna confirms. Raven notices the hardened tone in her voice, and wonders why she has that tone. "Given the..circumstances, of course," she smiles, but it's a tight, thine line. "How has it been in Polis?"

"Not bad," Clarke smiles. It's just as forced as Luna's. "Lexa's been doing well. After her..incident," she glances around the room. Raven does the same thing, but Clarke's been here before. Raven only does it when she enters a new room. "We don't have a lot of time left," her voice is soft, but it holds so much venom in it. "I believe in you, Raven. I know you'll get this done. I..I need to go. See you two later. Oh," Clarke doesn't meet Raven's eyes, which annoys her more than anything. "My mom says hi. Alright. Bye, Raven. Bye, Luna." She disappears out of the open door, and Raven makes sure to stare her down until she's out of view. She fucking hates her. So much. Raven _hates_ her, and she just wants Clarke to _leave her alone_. It's not even worth the trouble of coming to check on her. 

"I don't like her," Raven growls. "I don't want her to come back."

"I can talk to Lexa about her, if you'd like?" Luna offers. "She'd understand better from me." Raven frowns, scanning her up and down. What the hell is she getting at?

"Don't you.." she sighs. "I thought you didn't like her."

"We.." Luna shrugs. "Have a complicated relationship. I killed my brother, in my Conclave. After him, I was supposed to.." she trails off. "Supposed to kill Lexa. I ran, instead. I'm not sure she's ever fully forgiven me for not giving her a fair fight. But she..I think she understands that she wouldn't know Clarke had I not ran. I was the best out of all of them. I would have won."

Raven frowns. "Oh. I'm..I'm sorry," she isn't quite sure why _anyone_ would be upset that they weren't killed. But then again, Grounders have always taken pride in making sure that they die a decent death. Raven _guesses_ that she could understand that. She wouldn't want to die a shitty death. She doesn't exactly want to die, period. Which is..new, admittedly. "You don't um, you don't have to. I'll figure this," she nods over at the ship. "Out. And it'll be the big break we all need." Luna nods, glancing at Raven's face. 

"Of course," she smiles. "Do you want breakfast?" Raven shakes her head lightly. "That wasn't a question." Luna adds. 

"I didn't.."

"Raven," Luna's voice edges on a warning tone. "You haven't eaten in three days. I'm getting you something." And then she turns away from the other, disappearing down the hall. Raven is half ready to yell after her, but she doesn't. She sighs, though, and stalks over to the simulation. She hops inside of the thing, closing the hatch as she gets in. Alright. She's ready. 

Trial after trial, however, prove that she's not ready. After her nineteenth time crashing, Raven screams when she gets out of the simulation. What the _fuck_ is she not doing right!? She's tried _everything_, and she's finally had the motivation to do this again, but _no_. She can't fucking figure it out, because why? She's a weak piece of shit? She barely notices a door opening and closing, before she feels arms around _her_. 

"Raven, Raven," _Luna_ whispers, holding her still against her chest. Raven struggles to get free, to go punch _something_, but Luna holds still. "Shh, shh. Repeat after me..Ai giv ai op gon nemiyon kom lanik-de. Ai," she mumbles it against Raven's ears, rocking them back and forth. "Ai." Luna presses, and Raven squeezes her eyes shut. 

"_Ai_."

"Giv ai op.." Luna whispers. 

"Give ai op." She growls it out through gritted teeth. The fuck is this supposed to do? It's only making her more and more pissed off, due to the fact that Luna is fucking holding her down, and there's nothing she can do about it. 

"Gon nemiyor kom.."

"_Gon_..gon nemiyor kom.." Raven repeats the words slower this time. She feels herself leaning into Luna's embrace. 

"Lanik-de."

"L- lanik-de." Raven gasps out the last two words. She feels like her anger is melting as soon as the words leave her mouth. 

"Ai." Luna starts, again. 

"Ai."

"Giv ai op."

"Giv ai op."

"Gon nemiyor kom."

"Gon nemiyor kom."

"Lanik-de."

Raven takes a deep breath before she whispers the last words. "Lanik-de."

"I give myself to the miracle of the sea," Luna mumbles, softly. "I give myself to the miracle of the sea." She repeats the phrase, slowly rocking the mechanic back and forth, holding her closely to her chest. Raven can almost feel herself melting into Luna's embrace. She buries her head into Luna's shoulder, closing her eyes as she lets herself be held. She can feel hot, _burning_ tears down her face, and she can't believe that she's completely broken. It's even worse, because Luna found her. Raven didn't even get to have her breakdown somewhere private. She curls up completely against Luna, bringing her knees to her chest. 

"I give myself to the miracle of the sea," Raven whispers, trying to steady her breathing. If she can take care of that, she'll be fine. "I giv- I give.."

"Shh," Luna's voice interrupts her, and she can feel a hand curling through her hair. "Shh. Rest, Raven. Close your eyes, it'll be alright. You deserve a break. I'll be right here when you wake up." It's not like Raven was worried about that. She doesn't care if Luna is there or not if she wakes up. It doesn't matter to her. But she does close her eyes again, and this time, she keeps them closed. Her breathing steadies, and slows as she slips into a dream.

_She stands on a pier, staring out into the deep blue of the ocean. "This isn't real, you know," Finn smiles next to her. "But you do deserve it."_

_"Deserving and getting are two different things, Finn." She shoots back._

_"Collins is right," Sinclair states. "You do deserve a break, Reyes," he agrees. "Who else do you want here?"_

_"Me, obviously," Gina grins, bumping Raven's shoulder with her own. "How's it goin' back in the real world?"_

_"Fucking bad," Raven sighs. "I have to..figure out this simulation. You know about it," she jabs a finger at Sinclair. "I need to figure it out, so I can work with it to help build Becca's stupid rocket. So I can get my friends off of this planet, and into space. So they can live."_

_"It's not stupid," Becca grumbles next to her. "You'll figure it out soon, Raven."_

_"How many more of you are just gonna show up in my dream?"_

_"Well," Maya appears, brushing down her white, cotton shirt. "There are quite a few of us who didn't make it," she offers a light smile. "But we're all rooting for you, Raven. We all know you can do this. We're always with you. Promise." _

_Raven smiles. Maya's optimism never fails to amaze her. Even if Maya is dead, and this Maya is just a figure of her imagination. "Thanks, Maya. I should wake up now-"_

_"No," Finn stares at her, shaking his head. "No. Stay with us, for a bit, will you?" He smiles. "Just for a bit." Raven sighs, but she nods. She stays on that pier for awhile, talking and laughing with those that she's lost. One by one, they disappear with a farewell, and a promise to always be there for her, in real life and in her dreams. Soon, she's left alone with nothing but the ocean, and she feels like that's supposed to symbolize something important. What it symbolizes, she isn't sure._

* * *

She wakes up, and she isn't alone. Luna's sitting on the edge of her bed, staring down into her hands. Raven shifts, and the woman's eyes are suddenly on her. Raven would normally feel annoyed that Luna's practically broken into her room, but..she feels alright about it. For now. "How do you feel?"

"Better," Raven sighs, resting her head against the pillow. "How long has it been?"

"A few hours," Luna responds. "Sorry about breakfast," she nods at the small plate on Raven's nightstand. It holds a sandwich and some sort of MRE, she assumes. "I couldn't really find anything."

"It's fine," Raven smiles, because it's kind of sweet that she tried. Sweet? Raven almost laughs at herself. "Have you been here..the whole time?"

"I did promise that I'd be here when you woke up," Luna smiles back. "I didn't want you to wake up alone, and maybe forget where you were," when she scowls, the previous Floukru leader clearly backtracks. "It's happened to me before. I didn't want to..take a chance?" 

Raven can't exactly find a reason to be angry at Luna for that, so she stops trying to find one. "That's..that's fair," she nods, gently. She picks up the plate, setting it on her lap. "Have _you_ had anything to eat?" Luna smirks. 

"I have," her smirk turns more into a smile. "It's not as bad as it looks, I promise. I thought that kind of food would be horrible, but it's not."

"What did you eat mostly, then? Fish?" When Luna doesn't respond, Raven screws up her face, sticking out her tongue. "Gross."

"It was not gross," Luna chides. "They kept us alive and healthy." Raven rolls her eyes, which Luna does in turn at her. She's about to make a smart comment, when she realises what _she_ mostly ate up on the Ark. Cheap rations that tasted worse than breathing in irradiated air. So she can't _really_ make fun of Luna for her eating habits. Especially when they're both gnawing on the same kinds of "food" here. 

"I guess you'd get used to it," she starts, slowly. "On the Ark, we had MRE's like these," she gestures at the plate. "Sort of? They were worse."

Luna snorts. "I'm very sorry for your poor palette."

"Well, aren't you a little bolder today?" Raven rolls her eyes, pointing a finger at Luna. "Challenging me is a big mistake."

"I'm quite aware," Luna smiles, her eyes getting those crinkles around them. "I'm sure you could make me regret my awfully _bold_ choice of words." Raven grins, she_ grins_? Holy shit. She shakes her head a little, but the happiness in her stomach doesn't go away. Happiness? She doesn't feel _empty_, that's for sure. She feels a little more than "alright", which is more than she can say she's felt in a long time. 

"I damn well could. You should be terrified of me."

"I am," Luna laughs, leaning forwards towards her ever so slightly. "Absolutely terrified." She briefly debates if she should follow through with what she plans on doing. With a smirk, Raven decides that yes, she will follow through with it. What's the worst that could happen?

So, Raven slowly raises a hand, and flicks Luna on the forehead before she can react. "That's only an _ounce_ of my power. Fear me." Luna stares at her for a bit, before she ducks her head, grinning. Raven can hear giggles escaping her, and she can't help but chuckle softly herself. 

"I am deathly terrified, don't worry," the curly-haired woman responds, still grinning. "Now, eat your breakfast, _yujon_." 

"What does that mean?" Raven asks, raising the sandwich to her mouth. She doesn't feel hungry, whatsoever. But she'll eat, because Luna is here. 

"Strong one," Luna smiles. "I..I forget, sometimes, that Trigedasleng isn't your first language." She ducks her head, sheepishly. 

"Did you get taught Trigedasleng first, or English?"

"Sort of both?" She offers. "It was important, as a _Natblida_, to know the two main languages we use to communicate with. I grew up learning both at the same time, so.." Raven shudders. "It wasn't that bad, actually. I got used to it fairly quickly." Raven still can't imagine learning two languages at the same time. It just makes her head hurt. But Luna is obviously still..._Luna_, and she seems to be good at everything she does. She's good at literally everything, _and_ she's one of the fastest learners that Raven's ever met.

"Were your first words in Trigedasleng, or English?" Luna quirks an eyebrow, a playful smile coming up on her face. "What? It's an actual question!" Raven scowls. "I'm trying to be friendly, here, Luna." 

"I believe they were in Trigedasleng, and I also believe that they were "nontu". It means "father"."

"Oh," Raven smiles a little. "I figured you'd be the kinda kid who started speaking perfectly as soon as they came out."

Luna flushes a bit, rolling her eyes. "My brother did better than I did, actually. But I still perfected both languages first." She smirks, glancing down at the sandwich. Half-eaten. Raven'll pretend that she doesn't see Luna's look of pride. 

"Perfected, huh?" She raises her eyebrows. "What's your favourite word? Mine's "nomonjoka"," Luna snorts, throwing her hand over her mouth. "I'm not joking!"

"I know you're not, which makes it so much worse," she laughs. "I'd say _my_ favourite word is "perusal"."

"Perusal?" Raven asks, taking another bite of her sandwich. "I expected you to say some Trigedasleng word, or.." she shrugs. "Not _perusal_." 

Luna shrugs, smiling. "Ever since I learnt what it meant, I really liked it. I apparently used it for everything." Raven tries to think of a smaller, younger Luna, and struggles to do so. Nothing about this woman is _small_. Well, she's smaller physically, but that's not _important_. 

"Was your hair like this when you were younger?" She asks, raising an eyebrow. "Or was it like," she gestures to her own head. "Mine?"

"Just as curly," Luna rolls her eyes. "No one can seem to get over my hair. Well..no one from _Skaikru_ can get over my hair." Raven ducks her head. 

"Oh. Ah," she mumbles. "Well, you're like.." she shrugs. "I don't know. You're.._different_."

"In a good way..?"

"Obviously," Raven rolls her eyes. "_God_, plangona." 

"I think the appropriate word would just be "_plan_", but thank you," Luna smirks. "What would you consider yourself to be?"

"A planripa, obviously," she chirps, a grin stretching across her face. "Can't you see it?" Luna doesn't bother to try and hide her laugh. Raven tries her best to not notice how _nice_ her laugh actually sounds. "I'm a fucking _catch_." She announces, still grinning as Luna's laughing dies down. She kind of wants to make her laugh more often now, come to think of it. Which doesn't mean anything, obviously. Having someone you can be close to is nice. Luna is nice. 

"Mhm," Luna snickers, her wrist covering most of her mouth. "That's.. a word for it." 

"What do you mean by that, huh?" Raven asks, scowling. "I'm a goddamn delight. Everyone should strive to be like me."

"Raven, you are a _horrible_ influence." Luna laughs again, rolling her eyes. Raven sticks out her tongue at the woman, crossing her arms with as much defiance as she can muster. Which is, admittedly, quite a bit.

"What does that even _mean_?" The mechanic shoots back. "I've basically isolated myself in this little lab, on this tinier island, with _one_ other person," she jabs a finger at Luna. "Forcing myself to try simulation after simulation, _just_ to make sure we all don't die. I'd say I'm a fucking paragon of virtue." She finishes, narrowing her eyes at Luna when that asshole starts to _laugh_. 

"I agree with mostly everything," she starts, slowly. "Minus the whole, "paragon of virtue". I disagree with you there."

Raven scowls some more, crossing her arms. "Oh really? What would _you_ call me, then?" Luna rests her head on her hands, leaning forwards ever so slightly. 

"_Presh_."

"Oh, shut _up_," she grumbles, turning away from Luna's dumb, laughing face. "I'm not..you..I don't like you."

"I know," Luna smirks. "It's okay, I don't mind."

"You sh-"

There's a loud slam of a door, and then a more quiet "shit". Raven turns her head to face the sound, and Luna's automatically up and off of the bed. Raven grabs her wrist, squeezing slightly. The woman looks back at her, but she doesn't move anymore. "Hey, Reyes? Sorry, the doors over at Polis don't exist. There aren't doors at Polis. I forgot how to work doors." Raven's face splits into a grin at the sound of _Murphy's_ voice. 

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be such an idiot then." There's a bark of laughter, before she can hear his footsteps. 

"Maybe you should learn to lock your doors," he snickers. "Where even are you? I'm surprised you aren't working in the lab."

"I almost stabbed Luna," Raven explains, evenly. She rolls out of bed, looking back at Luna. "Come with me?" The last remaining Floukru member rolls her eyes, but she nods. "Where's Bellamy?" The name hurts to say, but she says it anyways. 

"He's too lazy to do anything," Murphy grumbles. "How's it been over here?" He asks, glancing around the lab. "Do you still have, y'know.." he looks over at Luna, frowning. "Y'know."

"The remote control car? Don't worry, Luna doesn't judge. I've seen her playing with it." 

Luna scowls at the mechanic, but doesn't say anything. "Fuck yes," Murphy grins. "I'm sorry, by the way. For uh, for not coming around. After Titus was..after he _unfortunately passed.._" Raven rolls her eyes. "Lexa needed a new Flamekeeper, or whatever. But she didn't have the time to actually do it properly? I honestly don't know, really, but Clarke asked me to play Flamekeeper for a bit, and I did. And then everyone wanted to see their new 'keeper," Raven notices how Luna frowns at the shortening of the word. "So, they more or less just didn't let me leave. And no one would deliver a message across a sea, fucking cowards, so I couldn't really, y'know. Say why I wasn't coming around." Raven nods, slowly processing everything. She doesn't exactly want him to _always_ come around, but she does like having him here. 

"So. You're a Fleimkepa now? Never thought you'd get that far," she smirks, just a little, to show that she's teasing. "Does Bellamy get to wait on you, now?"

"God, I fucking _wish_," he groans. "It's like.." Murphy sighs. "What's the word? Uh.._lazy little shit_?" He offers, grinning. "I don't know what the hell happened to his energy, but he just seems like he doesn't want to do _anything_. I get that we've been through hard times, but.." he sighs again. "It kind of sucks, 'cause I don't know what to do to _help_ him."

Raven feels a pang of sympathy for not only Murphy, but also Bellamy. She knows damn well what he's going through, because she's going through it, too. She glances up at Luna, who's face is completely impassive. "I know what you two are going through," Raven mutters, quietly. "I've been going through it, too. You just need to.." she sighs. "Be there for him, Murph'. Be patient." He nods. 

"Thanks, Raven. I'll try. It's just a lot, because we _need_ him to be there with us. Y'know..present. The world is ending, and if I can't even get him to get on that spaceship when you get it done.." he swallows, and Raven can tell just how much Bellamy means to him. "I can't leave him here to die, Raven. Even if that's what he wants." Personally, she'd be kicking and screaming if Luna dragged her onto that ship if she didn't want to go. Bellamy's a good fighter - he's better than Murphy. It'd probably take Lexa to get him onto that ship. Mainly because she's the strongest person in all of Polis. 

"I know," she nods. "I know. We'll make sure he gets on the ship," she reaches out, squeezing his hand. After Emori died, Murphy's been more.._careful_, about keeping his friends and family alive. More interested in their well being, per say. "How's Lexa been?" She asks, a little quieter this time. Raven's still not completely sure how to deal with the topic of Lexa around Luna. 

"_Tired_," he rolls his eyes. "She's been doing a lot of work to keep us alive. Clarke is trying to find bunker after bunker, but the main one is.." Murphy sighs. "We're getting there. She still expects you to save the world, obviously," he scoffs. "But they're doing their thing, too. Lexa's had to stop a lot of riots, because everyone either wants to _be_ a Nightblood, or they want the Nightbloods to figure it out," Luna frowns, and it's almost _audible. _"People have been asking for you, too, Luna." Murphy adds, a little softer.

"Of course they have," she sighs. "Have any of them made any attempts to come here?" 

"No," he grins. "Well, I mean. They have. Once or twice. _But_, I've made sure to keep them at Polis. No one'll be bothering you two except for myself," Murphy smirks. "And maybe Clarke. I don't know if she's come back here or not. I know she left a couple of days ago to do something-"

"She came here, yeah," Raven grumbles. "Acted like we were _friends._"

Murphy winces, frowning. "Shit, I'm sorry. I know you've got damn good reasons for hating her," he sighs. "What did she say?"

"That time was running out. Some cryptic bullshit, as usual. Can't she just _stay_ with her girlfriend for three seconds?" Murphy snorts, basically agreeing. "Has she gotten _better_, or..?"

"Lexa's good for her," he nods. "She's still not _Clarke Griffin_, the teen who came down on the dropship. She more like.._Clarke Griffin_, the kind of adult who's trying to look out for her people whilst failing miserably. But I think she's trying. Lex is definitely helping her out. They're a pretty good power couple." Raven rolls her eyes, resisting the urge to look at Luna. 

"At least she has someone." Murphy nods with her, and they both look somber. More somber than they should, for discussing a "friend". 

"Yeah. Listen, Raven. I gotta go. But..we all believe in you, alright? I believe in you, and that's a lot, coming from me. I'll make sure to visit whenever I can. You got this, Reyes." He smiles, punching her shoulder lightly. 

"Whatever you say, Murphy. I'll see you later?"

"Of course." Murphy grins, and then he's gone. Back out the door from where he came. Raven sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. That's by far the biggest conversation she's managed to hold in a very long time. She feels a hand on her shoulder, and looks up into Luna's eyes. 

"Hey. You look exhausted. You should probably lay down." Her voice is soft, and god_damn_ does it make Raven want to just pass out right now. 

"Yeah. That's probably a good idea," she smiles. "Wait, what _time_ is it? I've been sleeping all day. I.." Raven grumbles a little. "I need something to work on. Luna! What do I work on?" Luna raises an eyebrow, but walks over to Becca's main table. She picks up a Rubik's cube, tossing it over to the mechanic. "A..I'm gonna be able to figure this out in like, thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes is still thirty minutes," she smirks. "When you're done with that, I'll give you something else. Alright?" Raven scowls, but she nods anyways, her hands already working on solving the cube. 

Turns out, Raven doesn't solve the cube in thirty minutes. It's more like an hour and a half, but who's counting, really? True to her words, Luna tosses her something else after she slams the Rubik's cube down on the table, whooping. It's some wooden fish puzzle, that was apparently really popular with Floukru. Raven feels like she shouldn't be touching it, but she does. She twists the wooden puzzle in her hands, frowning. "How does this work?"

"Figure it out." Luna smiles, before she disappears down the hallway. Raven curses her for being so _coy_, and she hates that she knows Luna would probably just laugh at being called coy. She moves the pieces left and right, but she can't _quite_ get it. They shift back into place after a few seconds, and she practically snarls at it. 

"How the fuck?" She mumbles, moving the left fish tail past the right one's. Except she _can't_, because that piece is.._god_. "Luna! How do I do this?" She shouts, glaring down at the puzzle in her hands. "_Luna!" _The woman appears a second later, a huge, shit-eating grin spread across her face. "I don't like you. How do I do this?" Raven grumbles, nodding down at the wooden puzzle. Luna sits directly next to her, and gently takes the puzzle out of her lap. 

"Here," she moves the right fish's head up, twisting it to the side. She slides it out of the puzzle, and then moves the left fish's head to the right. She pushes the right tail down, and slides it left. It hooks on one of the corners, but that doesn't even faze her. Luna twists the left fin ever so slightly, and the right tail pops out. Raven watches in pure _amazement_ as Luna manages to undo the entire puzzle in less than five minutes. She puts it back together even faster. "There you are." She grins, standing up. 

"But.." Raven stares at the puzzle, her eyes sparkling with wonder. "You designed this, didn't you?"

"No," Luna smiles. "My great grandparents did. It was something that all the Nightbloods had to figure out. It was supposed to be a representation of problem solving, and how difficult things would be for us later on. We learned to solve this when we were six. We weren't allowed to go back home until we figured it out. It took me _months_, but I was the first to solve it," when Raven opens her mouth to say something, Luna just holds up a hand. "Don't apologise. It took Lexa almost six months. We didn't _just_ do this, either. We had to fight each other, too. For practice. But we'd come back to our quarters and did this all night," she explains. "You just have to," she moves a finger over the left fish. "For every move you make with the right fish, you have to make a move with the left, or else it won't work," she offers Raven the puzzle, and she takes it. "Do you want a new one?"

"Did you do puzzles for fun, or did you _have_ to?"

Luna looks a little sheepish. "Well, none of the other Nightbloods were as interested in puzzles as I was. When I ran, I found Lincoln again. We talked a lot, and he eventually started showing me some of Trikru's pastimes. I had never been allowed to "have fun" after it was discovered I was a _Natblida,_" she shrugs. "It still feels wrong, sometimes."

"Hey," Raven frowns, tugging at Luna's arm, to get her to sit. "Listen to me. It's not your blood that defines you. It's your heart." Luna stares at her for awhile, and Raven starts to wonder if she's said something wrong. _This_ is why she jus-

"You know," Luna interrupts her thoughts. Raven notices the small smile on her face, and the gentle shake of her head. "I used to think that there was no good left in this world. But you.." she pauses, her eyes narrowing in thought. "You've reminded me that there is good in the world, Raven. _You_ are the good in this world." And with that, she gets up, leaving Raven alone with her puzzle and unbelievable amounts of confusion. 

* * *

It's definitely not how she planned on "curing" herself. 

She told Luna to go on a quick supply run - or at _least_ go to Polis. She "needed to be alone". 

In some ways, yeah, she _does_ need to be alone. But not for the reason Luna thought. 

It's almost been a week since Luna told her that _she's_ the good in the world, and Raven's finally decided to do this.

"You know if you do this, we'll be gone," Sinclair starts. "But we'll always be with you." 

"I still think that thi-"

"Do you _want_ me to tape you to the chair again, Becca?" Sinclair shoots an absolutely venomous glare at the woman, and she shuts up. "I believe in you, Raven. We all do. Even if she tried to convince you to kill yourself for weeks on end." Becca sighs, looking down at her hands. Raven smiles a little, and walks over to Sinclair. She hugs him without hesitation, burying her head into his shoulder. 

"I'll miss you." She whispers. 

"I'll miss you too, Raven," he holds her closely to him, but lets her go when she pulls away. "But you have to do this. Whenever you're ready."

She had been actively designing a spacesuit, so she could go into space alone and die. But after what Luna said..she can't do that anymore. She can't lie to herself anymore. _Sure_ , she was more or less working on the rocket, too. But now she needs to double her efforts, and she isn't going to be able to do that unless she stops having seizures. Raven was more than fine with lying to herself. Well, and lying to other people, too. More specifically, Clarke and Murphy. Although it hurt a little to lie to Murphy. But with what _Luna_ said..she isn't sure she can lie to herself or others anymore. She needs to start working on what she's been saying she's working on. She takes a deep breath, and feels Sinclair's hand on her shoulder. He nods once, and she nods back. The tank is ready, it's just the..act of actually doing it. She throws off most of her main clothing, mostly just for modesty's sake, before she blinks at the tank. Her heart pounds in her chest, but she _knows_ that she has to do this. So, she gets in the dumb fucking tank, gasping at how _cold_ it is. After about thirty seconds, Sinclair approaches the monitor, frowning.

"The water's cold enough, and your pulse is already _dangerously_ slow. Tell me again, how are you gonna draw the electrical current to restart your heart once it stops?"

"A lot of panicking and hoping."

"Raven."

"Sorry. A live wire. The timer's set to go fifteen minutes after I flatline. Rigged it to deliver the exact same charge as the defibrillator."

"Analog. I like it."

She laughs, but it turns out to be more shaky sounding than anything else. "I don't," Becca appears right next to Sinclair, her eyes narrowed in anger. "This is grotesque. A _waste_ of your talent, Raven."

"Y'know what else is a waste of my talent? _Dying_." She breathes out, shuddering. 

"Shocking your heart could put you into cardiac arrest," Sinclair drones, letting Becca move out of the way so he can look at the monitors again. "If that happens, you'll need to shock it _again_ with the defibrillator."

Raven rolls her eyes. "Relax, chief. It's the same as taking a chance on the zero-g mechanic with a heart defect." He smiles at her, before tapping a hand on the lip of the tank. 

"One last thing. Everyone has a life instinct. You'll panic, preservation will kick in. How do you overcome it?" Raven can feel her hands shaking, and her heart is already beating out of control, even if the monitors say otherwise. "Raven."

"..by being awesome."

"I'm serious." She looks at him, and a complete wave of sadness crashes over her. 

"I know. It's..it's okay. You have to be willing to die to live. I've got people to live for. I _am_ willing to do this," she nods, swallowing. "I _am_."

Sinclair nods, a fond smile on his face. "If this works, you'll wake up, and we'll be gone."

"No. You're always with me. Thank you." Raven tries her best _not _to cry. She can't..she doesn't have time to rethink this. She's doing this for herself. She's doing this for Luna. She's doing this for Murphy, and Lexa, and Bellamy, and _fuck_, she's doing it for _Clarke_. 

"You did this, Reyes. Not me. Not her," he jerks his head towards Becca, who's been dead silent. "It was in you all along."

"It is _not_ too late to change your mind." Becca's voice is quiet, but it's still powerful. Raven looks at Sinclair, who just smiles. He gives her a curt nod, and she smiles back. She puts on her breathing mask, and sinks down into the tank. She feels her chest heave, and _fuck fuck fuck fuck this was a bad idea this was suck a bad idea she needs to g-_ she slams her hand onto the tank wall, and barely sees Sinclair reach forwards. His hand "rests" over hers, and she can feel herself calming down. Barely, but she can still feel herself calming down. Her hand slowly slides off of the wall, and she starts to close her eyes. _Ai __giv ai op gon nemiyon kom lanik-de_. She repeats the words in her head over and over again, focusing on that one stupid phrase Luna taught her. It's not _stupid_. It's..it's..

Her mind goes blank, and she slips into the welcoming darkness. 

* * *

Admittedly, it's not nearly as badass as she assumed it'd be. The current of electricity is definitely sent to her heart, that's for damn sure. She manages to get her head out of the water, and the mask off of her, that's also for sure. But getting to the fucking _defibrillator_ is a completely different matter. Raven gets herself halfway out of the tank completely fine, before she slips on the edge of it, hitting the ground way too hard. She gasps, feeling her knees curling up to her stomach. _No_. She can't..she can't do that, not right now. Not now. Not. _Now!_ She takes in a breath that is way too painful to be helpful, and flips over to her back. Raven closes her eyes for a brief second, before the ringing in the room becomes more apparent than ever. No. She has to..she has to get to that fucking defibrillator. She _has_ to. If not for herself, for _Luna_. She rolls onto her stomach, digging her elbows into the ground as she slowly crawls towards the table. "Come on," she grunts, dragging herself along the floor. "_Come on!_" Raven sees the table, and reaches blindly for what she needs. The machine hits the ground with a thud, and she grabs at the stupid wiring. Raven tries her damn best to get them attached to where they need to be, but she can see the black spots dancing along her vision. She hits the red, circular button as hard as she can, feels an electric shock, and then hits the floor. The darkness comes faster this time, and she goes willingly-

She gasps when her heart starts again, eyes going wide as she starts to sit up. She throws off every single wire connected to her, and sits up against the table, letting her head loll back. She squeezes her eyes shut, breathing in and out as she tries to regain control of her breathing. Raven pulls her knees to her chest, listening to her own shaky breaths. They sound more like a mixture between gasping and panting, but she doesn't care. She lets her leg slip back, hitting the ground. She just stays there for what seems like forever, trying to breathe and focus on _living_. "Ai.." Raven starts, quietly. "Ai giv ai op.." she coughs, and it _hurts_ like hell. "Ai giv ai op gon nemiyon kom lanik-de," she whispers. "Ai giv ai op gon nemiyon kom lanik-de." Raven closes her eyes harder, her arms wrapping around herself. _Everything_ hurts, and she just wants it to _stop_. She keeps her eyes closed, and focus purely on sleep. 

Raven's eyes flutter open, and she glances around the lab. It's definitely been more than few hours, judging by the lighting. She doesn't feel any pain, really, and she stares down at herself. Well. She still doesn't have her jacket, or any of her..actual clothes, but she's alive, which is more than enough. It takes her a couple of minutes to get up, but she manages. Her legs still feel weak, and she curses herself for leaving her brace on her bed. She grabs at the table to steady herself, taking in a deep breath. Her room isn't _that_ far from the lab. She just has to get there, and that's the hard part. Raven grumbles a little, before she starts to hobble towards her room. She stays close to the walls, always keeping one hand on a wall _just in case_. She manages to get to her room, and practically_ throws_ herself at the bed. She hisses when her stomach hits her brace, and rolls over on her side to move the stupid thing. Raven sits up, propping her leg up to put on her brace. She barely realises that she _can't do it_, when she hears a door open. What the fuck. She told Luna, _very specifically_, to stay off of the island for at _least_ two days. It's barely been a day. That fuck. Well, then again, maybe it's not Luna. It could be Murphy, or godforbid _Clarke_. 

"Raven?" No, it's definitely Luna. "Raven?" She can hear the worry and concern in her voice, and wonders _why_. Oh, yeah. The giant tank of fucking ice and water. Fun. "Raven!"

"Luna!" She responds, giving up and tossing the brace back onto the bed. "I'm in-"

"Oh," the woman appears in her doorway as _soon_ as Raven responded to that. She notices the jacket in her hand, and frowns. "What happened? Are you alright? Why is y-"

"Luna," Raven gestures for her to come towards her, and she does. "I'm..I'm fine. I, um," she swallows, looking down. "I kind of restarted my heart? Twice?" At Luna's look, Raven places a hand on the woman's knee. "You know how I hav- _had_ seizures, right? Well..I fixed that issue. I just kinda needed to restart my life a little. Literally," she attempts a grin, but it falls flat when Luna doesn't return in. "Luna. I'm alright, I swear."

"Is that why you wanted me to leave?" She asks, quietly.

"I- yeah. I just didn't want you to have to see me literally _die," _Luna looks like she's going to say something, but she just nods, closing her eyes. "I..I could use some help, though?" Raven offers. "With my brace. I'm too tired to get it back on, and I'll regret it if I don't put it on." She looks up at her, waiting for Luna to say no, or to just leave. She didn't mean to _upset_ her. She thought it'd be better if she just..kicked her out of the lab for a bit. But..Luna nods. 

"Of course, Raven," she offers a shaky smile, and Raven returns it. "How do I.." she glances up at Raven as she moves herself off of the bed, kneeling in front of her. 

"Like this," Raven puts her hands over Luna's, helping her adjust the straps and make sure it's tight enough to actually work. "It's kind of like the puzzle, except it's a little more.." she shrugs. "Easy," Luna laughs, but Raven can still tell that she's..upset. "Luna, I'm sorry. It was dumb, and I wasn't thinking, and if you could yell at me and get it over with now, that would be great." 

Luna blinks at her, before a tiny smile appears on her face. "Apology accepted. I was just..I was really worried, Raven. The tank was a big factor of it, especially with your jacket.." she trails off, sighing. "I don't want to lose you, Raven. I have _no_ _one_ left." Raven barely can hear the last part, but her heart rate speeds up nonetheless. 

"You won't lose me," she promises, her hands reaching down for Luna's. "You _won't_ lose me. I promise. I'm not going anywhere. I'd restart my heart a couple thousands times before I left. I swear, Luna, I'm not..I'm not going anywhere. And I..thank you, for..for dealing with me. Especially when I couldn't..y'know. Even get out of bed." Luna's thumb rolls over her knuckles, carefully going over those words. 

"Raven," Luna starts. "I wasn't _dealing_ with you. You couldn't help it. It was nothing you could have stopped. I would do it again," she closes her eyes. "You mean a lot to me, Raven. I know we barely know each other," she laughs, and Raven relishes the sound. "But I _do_ care about you. And it _does_ mean a lot to me that you aren't leaving." 

"You mean a lot to me, too," Raven smiles. "I'm uh, I'm not good at expressing it, obviously. But you do. Once I solve the world ending, maybe we should talk some more."

"I don't see why we can't do that now," Luna raises an eyebrow. "Or later. You do look tired," Raven rolls her eyes, her face heating up when she realises exactly what kind of situation they're in _right now_. She's half-naked, Luna is literally between her legs, holding her hand. Of course, because Luna notices _everything_, she notices _this_, and snorts. "Ah. I.." she trails off, and Raven is shocked to see that _Luna_ is actually _embarrassed_. Which is a first. But it's more of a good first, because it evens the playing fields, considering how calm and collected she usually is. "I didn't.." she actually _blushes_, and Raven grins down at her, leaning forwards. "I can..I can um, I can _move_.." she fumbles. "If you..want."

Raven cocks her head to the side, still grinning like crazy. "I mean, if you _want_," she rolls her thumb over Luna's knuckles this time, giving her hands a squeeze. "You could either come up here, or I guess you can stay down there. But I'd like dinner, first." Although she doesn't expect Luna to get the context for that, the woman laughs. 

"I think I'll sit up there," she smiles, rising up to her feet before she sits right next to Raven. "Did I put your brace on right?" She asks, a tiny frown on her face. 

"Yes, you nerd, you did _fine_," Raven sticks her tongue out at the woman, smiling as she looks down at Luna's work. "You could be a great mechanic at this rate."

"Raven, I put a brace on you. I'm not sure how you did things in _space_, but-"

"Hush," Raven rolls her eyes at her. "And did you actually ever wanna learn more about the Ark? I could tell you like, everything about it. Fuck, I basically _made_ that damn hunk of metal, with how many repairs it needed done. Kinda sad, actually," she mutters the last part. Luna smiles fondly at her, and nods gently. "Well. There were thirteen stations. They eventually kinda..combined? Apparently they were sick of being alone, so they became _one_. Well, turns out, they didn't realise how they probably couldn't support so many people. People could only have one kid, and if you had more..you were Floated. Killed, basically. They were Floating people before that rule, for major rule breaking. But after awhile, you were sentenced to death for anything and everything. I.." Raven sighs, ducking her head. "I went on an illegal spacewalk. I have a..heart murmur, or something. It's a heart defect, that could basically act up and punch me in the face at any point in time. So, there was a really good chance that I wouldn't be allowed to spacewalk, _just_ in case. It wasn't fair, and I.." she trails off. "My boyf- um, my ex, Finn, he..for my birthday, he managed to get me a suit and I went spacewalking," she smiles, just a little. "And then I got locked out of the Ark. I couldn't get back in, until he ended up pulling some emergency handle. That ended up alerting basically everyone on the Ark. I was nineteen at the time. I would have been Floated, if they found out it was me."

Luna frowns. "He offered to take the blame, then." Raven nods.

"He put on the suit, and I disappeared. He got thrown into the Skyblock, and a few days later," she laughs, hollowly. "I got to go on a spacewalk. I had been cleared for one," Raven sighs. "So, he was in there for nothing. And then he got sent down here, and he's dead, now. He's been dead for awhile."'

"I'm sorry, Raven."

"It's fine," she shrugs. "Just another day on the ground."

"I think I might have heard about him, before. Finn Collins?" Raven nods

"The one and only. He was a good person," she frowns. "He _was_ a good person. He went..he got lost in his head, trying to find _Clarke_. He killed an entire village of people. Then she stabbed him in the heart before Lexa could torture him. I guess Lexa wouldn't be torturing him. Just observing. God, how can someone who seems so _nice_ be so fucking disgusting and evil?" Luna clearly considers her words before she frowns, and Raven realises exactly what she just said. "I- I didn't mean.." _god _how can _she_ be so fucking stupid? "Luna, I'm sorry, I didn't.." She bites down on her lip, staring down at her hands. She's such a fucking _idiot_.

"Raven," Luna's voice is way too soft, and it pisses her off. "Accidents happen," she looks up, only to see Luna's attention fully focused on her. "Lexa's changed a lot. Clarke's changed her," Raven, if she didn't know any better, would assume that that was a reference to _them_. "It's alright, I know you didn't mean it that way," of fucking course she didn't mean it _that way_. Luna had to kill her brother to survive - does that make her a horrible person? Lexa was raised like that..so was Luna. Fucking hell. "Hey," Raven makes sure to do her absolute best to avoid her eyes. "Raven, please. Look at me?" She slowly does, and Luna _smiles_, and it makes Raven's heart feel all flutterly and stupid. "You don't have to apologise to me. I'm not exactly easy to annoy," she laughs at that, and she swears that she can feel herself shaking. Oh. Probably because she is. "Raven?" Luna sounds _really_ concerned, and it's probably because Raven's pretty sure she's _crying_ now, and she doesn't even know _why_. She closes her eyes, gritting her teeth as she recites those words Luna taught her over and over again in her head. _Ai_. "Raven.." _giv ai op._ "Raven." As _soon_ as Luna raises her voice, Raven opens her eyes, wiping them with her wrist. 

"I don't know why I'm.." she gestures to her face, laughing. "I'm.."

"Conflicting emotions," Luna supplies for her. "You've had..a lot happen to you, today. Stay here, I'll get you some lunch." 

So she does, and when Luna comes back, she's stopped crying. They eat in silence, and Raven tries her best to compose herself. She's restarted her heart, twice, and now she's basically got, what? A sort-of-girlfriend? Is that what they are? Or are they just really close friends? Are they even friends? She has no clue. She has absolutely no clue. It's been _way_ too long of a day, and she _still_ needs to save the world. Well..the more she thinks about it, she isn't even really saving the world. She's saving her friends. Which might as well _be_ the world, since she doesn't know most of the Grounders. Raven isn't certain who's all getting on this ship. She knows for a fact that Luna _will_ be getting on that rocket, even if she doesn't want to. Murphy, obviously. And Bellamy, too. Monty and Jasper..god, is that all she has left? How many of the original 100 are even alive? Monty, Jasper, Octavia, Miller, Clarke, Murphy, Harper. Bellamy, too, she guesses, considering how he was on that ship. Would she even be considered as part of the "originals"? She came down with them, really. It was only a few days after they hit the ground. She's surprised that only two of them died. Raven, admittedly, figured almost all of them would die. _Especially_ when Bellamy and Clarke couldn't agree on _one, singular_ thing. It was fucking awful. It only got worse from there, really. Hanging Murphy, Charlotte killing herself. She wasn't there when Jasper got speared, but that was apparently horrible, too. Obviously. Octavia getting kidnapped, like, twice also sucked. Mostly for Bellamy. Raven was worried, too, but O could definitely handle herself, even back then. 

Raven really does regret electrocuting Lincoln, though. He..he's a really nice person, and electrocuting him wasn't the right way to handle that. They should have just let Octavia talk to him, that way they could get the cure for Finn with minimal damage. Come to think of it, there are_ so many_ things they should have done differently. Such as never, _ever_ looking into Mount. Weather until they were better prepared. They should have tried to arrange a meeting between Anya and Clarke. Well..Raven can't exactly judge them too much. She blew up a bridge that lasted hundreds of years, and in turn killed quite a few people. _And_ she..she did also blow up those three hundred or so Grounders. Which..yeah. Bad idea. It was a good idea at the time, the mechanics of it and all, but the morals of that idea were _not_ good. Well..they could be _considered_ alright, given that those Grounders were sent to murder them all. To be fair, though, they were asking for it. What, with torturing Lincoln and making a hell of a lot of noise. And blowing up the bridge. That was a big thing. Raven regrets a lot of her decisions from back then. But she doesn't think that she'd ever change them. Because trying to get rid of your pain..is never a good idea. She learnt that firsthand, from A.L.I.E. 

And plus, if they hadn't started a war with the Grounders, Clarke would have never met Lexa. Lexa would have never gotten shot, and then they would have never thought that they needed another Nightblood. None of them knew if Lexa was alive - the healers refused to let anyone, even Clarke, go into that room. They all had to pretend that she was dead, grow a fucking pair, and figure it out for themselves. Before Titus was killed, he informed them of a "coward" called Luna. And now they're here, after a couple months of painful suffering. Lincoln was able to help, and she's glad that Luna and Lincoln were able to reunite. Really, they should have all known better when Titus didn't give them the Flame, but told them to go get Luna for him. Two Nightbloods in one area..Raven is positive she knows what he wanted to happen, now. After literally _shooting_ Lexa, he knew that he would be killed for that. But..if there was another Nightblood to challenge her..

It actually kind of disgusts her now. Considering all that she knows about Luna. Luna, of fucking course, was too smart for them, though. She saw the trap for what it was, and then they all got word that the world is actually ending, for the second time. Then, Lexa gets better, regains control, almost gets assassinated by _Ontari_, and then has her publicly executed. Somehow, they manage to defeat A.L.I.E, which is mostly due to her and Monty, duh. Raven still thinks it's clever, on how there were two Flames, actually. When they thought Lexa died, they presented Clarke with "her" Flame, asked her if..honestly, Raven doesn't really _know_ what all happened. All she knows is Clarke became a Nightblood, Lexa pulled through, and now they're both technically Commanders. Which doesn't sit well with half of Polis, but really, Lexa clearly doesn't give a singular shit. That was obvious to Raven when Murphy told her that _he's_ the new Flamekeeper. Either way, it's..it's so _complicated_, and she doesn't like how she wasn't alway there to observe. Although she does think Luna and her_ really_ bonded over that drone trying to kill them all. That..it hurts to think about, though. Jackson got shot, but he got better. Emori got shot, and she bled out before anyone could get to her. Raven's just..she's glad that Emori at least got to die with her boyfriend with her. She liked Emori - she was a damn good apprentice, and she was an even better human. Well, all things considering. Plus, she never let her hand get in the way of anything she did. Raven really, really respected Emori. She wishes that she was still here, so that they _all_ could go into space together. But of course, life has never seemed to care what Raven wants. 

Really, the only thing that's important to her _right now_ is..it's Luna. Luna is the only person that matters to her _right now_, because she's the only one who doesn't look at Raven like she's_ broken_. She looks at Raven like she's an equal, and that..that's more than she could have ever asked for. She's the only person who doesn't make Raven feel like a fucking cripple. She smiles when she looks at the woman next to her. How did she ever manage to get lucky enough to meet _her_? Luna's kind, patient, quiet, soft-spoken..she's everything that Raven's not. And she's heard that bullshit before, that opposites attract. But the world has never really _liked_ Raven enough to let anyone stick around this long. Well, other than Murphy. But she doesn't feel like _this_ towards him, no. He's just a really good, close friend. But he'll never be anything more to her than a friend. Nothing romantic, nothing sexual - he's Murphy, and that's it. But with Luna..well, what the hell _does_ she feel? It's barely been a few months, and she already feels more attracted to this woman than anyone else. Fuck, even with _Finn_ she never felt like this. Raven sighs, remembering a "game" her and Sinclair used to play. 

"Identify your emotions" was by far the worst "game" she had ever fucking heard of. But Sinclair _made_ her do it, because if she didn't, she'd probably end up punching someone. Come to think of it, Sinclair made her start doing this _after_ she punched Wick in the face, because he fucked up something on the Ark. Huh. _Well_. She's feeling..confused, that's for damn sure. Yeah, that's really all she can think of. She's just _really_ confused. How can someone like another person _this much_ in only the span of a few months? Is that even possible? Or is she just super confused about her emotions, and making more of this than it is? Luna said that she cared about her, and Raven cares about her, too. She also cared about Finn in a way like this, and they ended up dating. She can't just.._ask_ Luna about this. Because what if she says it's only in the "friend-way", and nothing more? It'd be so goddamn awkward, it hurts just to _think_ about. Considering that Luna is the singular person Raven spends literally all of her time with. _And_, she doesn't even have Sinclair to vent to! Which is more than selfish, yeah, but _still_. He always knew what to do, what to say. He was..he was more like a father than she ever thought of him as. God, she really, really misses Sinclair. Admittedly, she does miss having those two constantly around, Becca and Sinclair. She misses Sinclair more. He was closer to her than Becca ever could be. Plus, she's still a little annoyed at Becca convincing her to kill herself. Becca, no matter how analytical and logical she is, would probably have an answer to her question of "_does Luna like me back?" ._ Sinclair would tell her to "follow her heart", which would be a really stupid thing to say, for someone who's so smart. Or was. Fuck. 

Raven sighs again, glancing at Luna, who's basically passed out on her bed. A week ago or so, Raven would be pissed if she did that. Mainly because Raven needed something to get angry about, and she'd take any opportunity. And now, well..now she can't even _look_ at the Floukru woman without freaking the fuck out. She never felt this way with Finn, never with Octavia, never with Wick, and never with literally anyone else. Luna's the only person who's made her completely speechless. Finn never managed to do that - he brought her close, but never completely speechless. Finn complimented her plenty - but that was before she was broken. After getting shot, he just..he just went to find _Clarke_, for the love of god. He stayed with her when she had the "surgery" done, but then he left. Raven frowns, staring at Luna with soft eyes. Love isn't a word she'd say is in her vocabulary. Not after Finn, not after Wick. She's made sure to hollow herself out to the point that no one wants to even try to get close to her. But..Luna did it without even _trying_. Well, not _really_ trying. Maybe she was trying, but she sure didn't make it _feel_ like she was. Is she still trying? Raven doesn't know. Fuck, Raven doesn't know a lot of things, and it really hurts to even think that. She used to think that she had almost everyone figured out. Clarke does stuff for "her people", but it's really just for herself. She makes a shit ton of bad choices, and expects everyone to just go with it. She's getting better, but only _because_ of someone else. 

Murphy's an absolute cockroach if she's ever seen one. He literally has had _everything_ thrown at him, and he's still lived through it all. No matter what, he'll survive, snarking at death as he does it. He's a sarcastic bastard, but his heart is good. Bellamy's a leader by nature, but he also makes horrible decisions. He's rash, annoying, and really needs the praise and attention he ges. Octavia's a _warrior_ by nature, and she's damn good at it, too. She's fierce, deadly, but also one of the most gentle people Raven's ever bet. Not gentle like Luna, but..still. 

She doesn't have Luna figured out at all, and that really bothers her. Raven looks at the sleeping woman besides her, and wonders just how complex she is. A Nightblood that doesn't want to be a Nightblood. She's barely a young adult. She's what, like twenty-two? And she's already packed so much experience into those twenty-two or so years. She trained since..actually, Raven doesn't know exactly how old Luna was when she went into training. But she's guessing it wasn't any older than nine. She was trained to be a strategist, a killer, and she was trained to _like_ it. To _like_ murdering people. To _like_ the feeling of blood on her sword or hands. To enjoy it when she killed someone, to enjoy the life go out of their eyes. Raven can barely imagine what it was like for her. Especially when her brother was found out to also be a Nightblood. Raven thinks it would probably be like her and Murphy being Nightbloods. She wonders what it must have felt like to her. Bittersweet, maybe? Luna would have had someone that she knew, but she also had to have known that she'd have to kill him. Raven doubts the people who trained Nightbloods would treat them like kids. They were future Commanders to them, so they'd have to be treated as such. 

It makes her sick to her stomach, actually. Luna really, honest to god, didn't have a childhood. Sure, her childhood was less than ideal, but she still _had_ one. She wasn't trained to be a killer - she was just told to get good grades. Being on the Ark kind of sucked, but it was _nothing_ compared to what she's sure Luna had to go through. Raven watches Luna's chest rise and fall, her eyes darting back up to her face. She looks so..peaceful, when she sleeps. Like she doesn't have a singular thing to worry about in the world. Raven knows how much Floukru's death weighs on Luna. It..it almost destroyed her, she can tell. She never knew how long Luna vowed to never kill again, and then being forced to do it, _especially_ to people that you loved..

Raven's killed people before. Directly and indirectly. But never after she's vowed _not_ to ever kill again. She's never had to run away from killing, and she's never had to kill people she's _loved_. She didn't have to kill Finn, or Sinclair. Raven watches Luna's nose scrunch up for a second, and she can feel herself smile. She's way too cute for her own good. Although being cute is clearly just _one_ of many skills that Luna has. Luna's more than capable of conquering an entire army if she wanted to. But she's also _more _ than capable of conquering Raven's _heart_, which is just as difficult, if not more so. She isn't sure if Luna being able to do that is a good thing or not, but she can't deny that that's what's happening. Because it is. Or, at least, she's pretty sure. Although Sinclair would heavily disagree with her, pretty sure is good enough. At least in this current situation. She smiles a little more when Luna rolls over to completely face her. Raven leans forwards, studying the woman's face. She looks..gorgeous. Is that the word? That sounds like the word for Luna. Well, there's a lot of words for Luna. Gorgeous, cute, smart, leader, caring, kind. Those are just the ones that come off the top of her head. There's so many more words to describe her.

She wonders if this is what _Clarke_ feels like when she looks at Lexa. Raven's wondered what Clarke feels a _lot_, but with the way she looks at Lexa..maybe this _is_ what she feels. Happiness, pride, a little bit of a swelling in her throat, like she's choked up. That might not be normal, but she's not _sure_, is the thing. She doesn't exactly have anyone to talk to, _other_ than Luna. Murphy isn't able to just drop his, albeit fake, Flamekeeper duties to come talk to her about how confusing girls are. Clarke is busy trying to "save the world" in her own way. It's been at least two months since she's even _seen_ Monty, let alone talked to him. Jasper, Bellamy, and Octavia are all no's. Lincoln is definitely a no, there is no way in hell she's talking to _him_ about her girl issues. _Especially_ when he knows Luna personally. Which would work very well in Raven's favour, if she wasn't such a stubborn little shit. Also, she has no clue if Lincoln's alive. She hasn't gotten her door busted down by Octavia, so she's guessing he's fine. Hopefully. She always did like him, even if she electrocuted him when they first met. Raven's more than annoyed that Clarke and Lexa were basically together from the minute they met. Lexa kissed Clarke a day or so after she "_made"_ her kill Finn. At least Clarke _knew_ that Lexa was interested in her. With Luna..Raven can't _tell_. It's either that she's _really_ bad at reading hints, or Luna's really bad at dropping them. 

Either way, they aren't making any progress like this. Well, Raven's not making any progress like this. She glances down at Luna, before she shifts to lay down next to her. She's got her leg halfway over the bed, when Luna mumbles something. Raven pauses for a second, before continuing when she doesn't say anything else. Now she can add sleep-talking to the list of cute things Luna does. Raven has no clue when she started keeping track. Has she always been keeping track? She has no fucking clue. So, she just lets her head hit the pillow, curling up so she's facing her. "Hey," she almost hits the _ground_ with how hard she pulls away. Luna laughs, reaching out to..to touch her shoulder. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." 

"You didn't scare me," Raven announces, laying back down. She leans into the touch. "I was just..startled."

"Sorry for startling you, then," she smiles. "How long have I been asleep?" She asks. Raven is completely unsure of how to respond to that. Mainly because of how..this _feels_. There's Luna, laying across from her, and smiling at her. It's disgustingly domestic, and Raven has no idea how she's supposed to deal with that. "Raven."

"Wh- oh, um, not very long," she has no clue, actually. "I was just..kind of getting tired."

Luna nods, still smiling. "I can..leave you alone, if you'd like the pri-"

"No," the word is out of her mouth before she can clamp her _dumb, stupid _jaw shut. "I- I mean..you don't have to. I don't mind you being here." Raven mumbles the last bit, glancing down at the space in between her and Luna. 

"Alright," she sounds careful, which is odd. Well, Luna is normally always careful. But she doesn't know why she's being careful _now_. "Are you sur-"

"Luna, if I wasn't sure, I would have rolled off of this bed and crawled my ass all the way over to your room," Raven snaps, closing her eyes. "I'm very clearly not rolling my ass over onto the ground, so. You're good." She wonders if she's crossed a line, until she hears Luna _laughing_ at her. 

"Alright, alright. I get it. Good night, Raven." Raven opens her eyes, scooting closer to the Floukru woman. 

"Luna, wait. Can we talk?" She opens her eyes, nodding. "I..listen. I'm not good with feelings, or emotions. I'm kinda impulsive, if you hadn't noticed. I'm not good at this kind of stuff, which hurts a _lot_ to admit. But..what _are_ we? 'Cause I'm really confused about it, and I just..I don't know. I don't want to assume, or..y'know. Not know."

Luna nods, a soft look passing over her face. "Ai gifa in hashta yu. Mou than a lukot," she pauses, like she's trying to find the right words. Raven barely understands anything that she's saying, which _might_ be the point, she isn't sure. "I care a lot about you, Raven," she repeats. "_More_ than a friend," and _oh_, holy shit. Holy..holy shit. Raven can feel her face heating up, and she swallows. "I ah..I'm s-"

"I don't know if you guys have the world girlfriend down here, but that's what I want us to be. If..if you'd like," Raven glances down, flushing harder. "That wasn't nearly as romantic as yours, I'm sorry, I'm not good at this." She mumbles, helplessly. Luna's soft laughter fills her ears, and she smiles. 

"Would it be alright if I kissed you?" Raven grins, leaning forwards.

"You don't even have to ask."

Luna leans forwards, and Raven can feel her heart thud in her chest, over and over again. Luna cradles Raven's face, before she presses her lips to the other's, and Raven sinks into the kiss. It feels so _nice_, and she feels like a thousand weights have been taken off of her shoulders. She closes her eyes, kissing Luna back, her hands reaching up behind the other's head. It feels like forever when Luna finally pulls away, and Raven's left there to grin like an absolute idiot. "Wow." Is all _Luna_ manages to get out. Raven laughs, and moves even closer to her. 

"Wow is right," her grin turns into more of a smirk. "Wanna cuddle?" She rolls her eyes, but doesn't protest. She opens up her arms, and Raven snuggles into her. She looks up into Luna's eyes, grinning now. "I didn't expect this to work."

"Go to bed," she responds, a smile stretching across her lips. "You're tired. Sleep."

"I mean," Raven waggles her eyebrows. "If you say so."

The two of them lay there together, until they both eventually fall asleep. Neither of them have ever slept better in their entire lives.

* * *

"Hey, Raven?" The mechanic's head snaps up at the sound of Clarke's voice, echoing through the lab. "Can we..can we talk?" She asks, and Raven notices how uncertain she sounds. Luna pokes her head out from their room, raising an eyebrow. Raven gives her a thumbs up and a smile. 

"In the lab, Griffin. Per usual," she stands up, wiping off the disgusting grease and oil onto her pants. The smell isn't as bad as it was when she first started on this rocket, but it's still gross. She watches Clarke appear in front of her, and takes a step towards her. "What's up?"

"Um," she looks down, crossing her arms across her chest. "I wanted to say sorry," Clarke blurts out. "I needed to say..I need to say sorry. I need to apologise. I'm so sorry, Raven," her voice is shaking, and Raven frowns, her eyes narrowing. What the hell is she up to now? "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry about Finn, and the Mountain, and just.._everything_. I'm sorry that we threw your radio into the river, and I'm sorry for all the times that I left you behind when I had the option to go back. I'm just..I'm _sorry_, Raven. Nothing I can say or do will ever change anything that's happened to you, but," Clarke glances up at her, and this time, she focuses on Raven's eyes. "But I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Raven. I get it..you hate me. You don't want me here, and I- I'll leave. But I just needed to tell you that."

Raven stares at her for a good, long while. She grabs Clarke's arm as soon as she starts to turn, and pulls her closer to her. "Apology accepted," Clarke's face _lights up_, completely. "On one condition," she drops her voice, glancing over at her and Luna's room. "..how do you say "I love you" in Trigedasleng?" Clarke looks at her for a couple of seconds, before she grins. 

"I knew it."

"You don't know anything, Griffin." 

"Lexa owes me- um, nevermind."

"That's gross, Clarke."

"Sorry," she grins, sheepishly. "And it's like this," she breathes in. "Ai hod in yu." 

"Ai hod in yu?" Raven repeats. "Sounds less romantic than I thought it would."

Clarke nods, and for once in a very long time, Raven feels something other than rage and hatred towards Clarke. She feels..she feels a hell of a lot better. It'll take time, but she thinks..she thinks that this is the beginning of something good. Maybe they have a chance at friendship again. "I know, trust me. Lex just went with the English version of it. She said it sounds better."

"Well, obviously," Raven grins. "The only good word in that entire language is _jok_, and no one can tell me otherwise," she raises her voice at the end, and she can hear Luna snort from inside their room. "What, do you disagree with me?"

"Of course not," Luna responds. "Anything you say, Raven." Clarke grins at her like an excited fucking kid, and it makes Raven almost feel excited, too. 

"I can't believe you two finally," Clarke drops her voice, wiggling her eyebrows. "I mean, I knew it. I knew it right from the start, obviously, but..I'm happy for you, Reyes. You deserve this more than anyone else I know. I know we aren't back up to hugging level yet, but..how about a ha-"

Raven move forwards, wrapping her arms around the blonde. "Shut up, Griffin. You'll ruin it if you keep talking," and, much to her credit, Clarke doesn't say another word until Raven lets her go. "How has Bellamy been?" She sighs. 

"He's getting better. Murphy's been there for him, so he's..he has support," she smiles. "How's the rocket?"

"Painfully horrible," Raven sighs. "It's like ripping out my internal organs, putting them neatly on a table with all the tools I'd need to shove them back in me, and _then_ telling me to do just that. But I'm also clearly bleeding out, and there's no way-"

"Okay, okay, dear _god_, Raven, I get it. That's my new worst mental image."

"I thought your worst mental image was seeing Kane shirtless. That's still my worst mental image." Clarke shudders at that, before directing a very aggressive glare towards Raven.

"I _was_ trying to block that out of my memory." 

"Sorry," Raven responds, and she's not sorry at all. "Any luck on the bunkers?"

Clarke groans. "We've found two more. But we'll have to designate _leaders_ to each bunker, to keep things under control. And there's no way we have enough food for everyone to survive for..how long?"

"Six years."

"Six years," she repeats. "We're trying to find every last bit of food we can find. Mom's been trying to help me search for places that the Ark knew about. If you'd like to hack into th-"

"Done and done, consider it fucking done, I will do it." Raven states, before Clarke can even finish _asking_. 

"Well..alright then. Listen, Reyes, I gotta head out of here. But everyone is living, and is doing well. Well-ish. They're doing alright," she flashes her a grin. "Remember. Ai hod in yu." She gives a curt nod, watching the blonde disappear right back where she came from. Raven feels..she feels _good_. She feels happy, and excited, and just in general _good_. She's..she's glad that her and Clarke can have a second chance. Even if it's gonna be filled with mistrust and hurt from the last time, she still thinks that maybe they can work through it. Oh, god. Has Luna turned her into some optimistic, peppy bitch? Raven scowls, before deciding that Luna wouldn't inflict that much pain on her, ever. She repeats the words in her head. _Ai hod in yu_. She can't wait to be the one surprising Luna. 

Until then, though, she'll work on the shitty rocket, and let Luna hold her from behind, and forget that the world is ending.

* * *

Raven did _not_ expect half of her friends to be piled in the doorway, staring her down. "So." She starts.

"Hi," Murphy waves, taking off the top of his radiation helmet. "So, we're here early. You're welcome." Luna stands besides her, her eyes immediately going to Lexa. Raven can tell. 

"Thanks, cockroach. I'm guessing that six months thing didn't hold up."

Jasper shakes his head, looking way too tired for this. "Nope. The bunkers are being set in place right now. How's that rocket comin' along, Reyes?"

"More or less a pod," she shrugs. "We're all good, I..I just needed to do one thing. But that was outside, fuck, shit. _Fuck_. I-"

"No," Clarke shakes her head. "No, you're not even suited up. Go get the pod..rocket thing ready, or whatever. Do what you do best, Reyes. What do you need done?" Raven smiles, only for a brief second. 

"Take Lexa with you. Just in case. The satellite that'll hook up the rocket to the Ark isn't..it's not _ready_. You just have to basically throw this on there," Raven tosses Clarke the small, black piece of technology. "Put that up there, and boom. It's a hell of a lot more complex than that, but uh, yeah. How bad was it out there?"

"Bad." Murphy supplies.

"Murphy," _god_, Raven missed hearing that. The way Bellamy could completely shut him down - it's just so useful. "How far out is the satellite?"

"Not horribly," she hisses. Fuck, she should have just done it herself. But..then again, she wasn't completely sure that they'd come back for her or Luna. She was mostly just told to wait, and to hope that she got informed of the Death Wave. "Listen, you need to go, now. We'll wait for you. Come back alive, Griffin. You too, Woods."

"Woods..?" Lexa frowns, raising an eyebrow at Raven. "Did you..give me a last name..?"

"Yeah," Raven grins. "It's been awhile, and you're one of us, so, yeah. Get out of here. Make sure she stays safe." She directs that at Clarke, who's already tugging her radiation suit's helmet back on. Lexa nods, before her eyes fall on Luna. She takes a step forwards, her hand reaching out to squeeze her shoulder. 

"Thank you." Lexa tells her, and Raven watches a storm of emotions behind Luna's eyes. 

"Thank _you_," Luna swallows. "I know that you stopped them." Lexa holds her hand there for a few seconds, her eyes never leaving Luna's. She nods, smiling, and then she disappears out with Clarke.

"Alright everyone! Get in the rocket, now," Luna stays by her side, and Raven's glad for that. "It's kind of hard to miss, it's _right_ over there-"

"We get it, we get it," Murphy groans, strutting into the rocket first, with Bellamy trailing after him. "Thanks, Raven. I know that those simulations sucked."

"Big time," she agrees, watching the two enter. Monty and Jasper follow, and then Harper and Echo do. "Shout at me if you see a big, metal ring called the Ark!"

"Not exactly the Ark," Bellamy shouts back. "The Sci-Ring, right?"

"Close enough," Raven shrugs. "They'll come back." She tells Luna, but it's mostly for her own ears." Luna reaches out, squeezing her hand. 

"They will."

* * *

They _don't_. 

Lexa and Clarke don't show up, but the rocket is ready to go. They did it. They figured it out. The two of them managed to solve it. But now, two of their friends aren't going to live. They left them to fucking _die_. Harper can't stop staring at the one, singular window. Murphy and Bell are pressed tightly together, both of their eyes squeezed shut. Luna holds Raven close to her, mumbling soft, comforting words. Raven mostly just thinks about calming herself down, if only for appearances sake. _I give myself to the miracle of the sea. Ai giv ai op gon nemiyon kom lanik-de._ She hums those words over and over again in her head, willing herself to be _fine_. Willing Clarke and Lexa to be _fine_. Octavia and Lincoln didn't show up - what happened to them? Did they get into a bunker in time? Are four of her friends _dead_? Could Becca's lab withstood a direct hit from a literal _Death Wave_? Probably not. But at least then, they'd all die together. Raven sucks in a breath, and squeezes Luna's hand. She just needs to remember that Luna's here, and that Luna's not going anywhere.

That doesn't help Clarke or Lexa, but it helps _her_, and that's what they need right now. No one says a singular word, at all. She barely can even hear them breathing. But maybe that's for the best. If they're in their own heads, they'll be able to figure it out for themselves, in their own time. 

And to think, she thought she finally had a second chance with Clarke.

* * *

The Go-Sci Ring isn't nearly as bad as Raven thought it would be.

Once they get everyone _on_ it, successfully, without killing any of them, it's not so bad. No one really wants to talk, mainly due to the loss of Clarke and Lexa. Which..which is fair. Turns out, they're able to actually breathe on the Go-Sci Ring, which is more than useful. Monty, Jasper and Harper all trail of to the algae farm. Monty's going to be the only one who knows what he's doing, though. The other two are just there to support him. Murphy and Bellamy get a layout of the ship, with Echo trailing helplessly behind them. She clearly isn't sure if she's welcomed here. She clearly doesn't like being in space. Raven..she can't blame her. Luna is mostly just shocked, but she's hiding it well enough. Bringing two Grounders into space..Raven would have never thought she'd do that. It would have been three, if Lexa and Clarke had come back. But it's too late for that. Raven just needs to stop thinking about it. She has other things to focus on, other _people_ to focus on. She knows that she saw a radio with Clarke, so maybe..maybe she'll be able to radio in, or something. Tell them that they're alright. She just needs to hope that they'll be fine. They're survivors, Clarke and Lexa. They're also fighters. They wouldn't have died without trying to live.

Everyone else is busy doing something, so Raven decides to show Luna around. The former Arkers have two Grounders on their hands that don't know this ship inside and out, and they need to fix that. They're all "Arkers" now. They're all Skaikru, now. At least, sort of. Raven reaches out to touch Luna's arm, frowning when the woman startles. "Sorry. I was..I was wondering, if you uh, wanted to take a sort of..tour? I know that you haven't been here before," she pauses. "Or, if you'd like, I can take you to my "old room"? It's been..a long day, I know." Luna smiles, reaching out to hold her hand.

"I'd like that. The ah, _tour."_ Raven smiles, nodding. 

"It's not that impressive of a place," she starts, gently tugging at Luna's hand. "I don't know if I'd bother to call it _home_. But it's..it's something." She sighs. 

The Go-Sci Ring isn't nearly as impressive as Raven remembers it. Probably because she'd call the Earth her home now. Being back in space..it feels _wrong_. It feels _really_ wrong. Judging by the other's looks, she isn't the only one who feels like this. She notices Bellamy glancing up at the roof, as if to look at the sky. But he can't, now. Murphy's kicked at the ground a few times, only to almost slip and fall back, because it's not ground. She's caught both Luna and Echo staring out the nearest window, looking down on Earth. Monty and Jasper both seem to have adapted back to life on the Ark, but Raven..she's not doing the best with it. Harper seems to be trying to teach Echo about the algae farm, so she can help Monty with it. Either way, no one seems to want to be here. Maybe it's because Clarke isn't here with them. Maybe it's because Lexa isn't, either. She feels really uncomfortable, and she can tell that it's ten times worse for the Azgedian and Floukru people with them. Raven can hear Bellamy mumbling quiet words to Echo, with Murphy nodding along with them. Raven decides _for_ Luna that she's tired, and that she's _going_ to go sleep. She stares Bellamy down until he gets the hint, and leads Echo to her own room. Harper goes with her - from what Raven knows, Echo planned on killing herself. It's smart of Harper to make sure someone's there with her. 

"How do we help them get used to this?" Raven sighs, scanning the faces of the "original Skaikru". "I know, I know. Time will help. But they're..they're really not meant to be up here. How do we help?"

"Monty can grow an algae forest?" Murphy suggests, quirking an eyebrow. 

"Murphy," Bellamy grumbles. "I think we should..give them simple tasks to do? Like Raven, let Luna help you. Echo's picking up fast on how to work algae."

"You don't _work_ algae-" Monty starts to interrupt. 

"My _point_ is," he continues. "If we help them get used to the smaller things, they'll be able to move onto the bigger things. We can't push them to get used to this. Hell, I-" Bellamy sighs. "I'm not even used to being up here."

"It's really only been a day," Jasper sighs. "Don't give them alcohol. Just let them ease their way into it. There's nothing we can do that'll help. No one was able to help us when we landed on the ground. Not for lack of trying," he pauses. "Well, kinda for lack of trying. But still. They'll have to ease up to it on their own. That's what we did."

Raven grunts, her eyes narrowing. "If someone told me that, I'd punch them in the face."

"Raven, you punched people in the face regardless," Murphy smirks. "I remember it vividly."

"Well, I'd punch more people harder in the face," she counters. "And anyways. They've never been here," Raven gestures around them. "I think maybe, we could use Trigedasleng."

"That's your solution?" Jasper looks shocked. "Talk in _Trigedasleng_? Raven, I don't know any of that language. Other than, what is it.._Klark_? I know Clarke's name in that language, and that's it."

"We could practice fighting," Bellamy offers. "Training. Sparing. I've trained with Echo before, she's really good. Raven, I think she'd like it if you trained with her. She does like you, you know," when Raven cocks an eyebrow, he huffs. "Not like that."

Monty sighs. "We could always ask what some of their customs were. I don't think they had Unity Day."

"Or Christmas." Murphy inputs. 

"That's a good idea," Raven nods. "I just..Clarke would be better at this."

"Well, Clarke's not here," Bellamy mumbles. "And then we'd have three Grounders who didn't know anything ab-" a look of clarity passes over his face, and he grins. "Take her on a spacewalk, Raven. Monty, I know that you have a stash somewhere," he jabs a finger at the engineer. "I _know_ you do, don't lie. Offer some to Echo. If she says no, she says no. But maybe it'll relax her."

"You want him to give weed to an _assassin_?" Jasper raises an eyebrow. "I'm down." He snorts at the last bit, and she's ready to leave right now.

"I think she'd like that," Raven smiles. "Thank you, Bella-" she pauses, swallowing. "Bell." The man smiles at her, nodding. She's..she's glad that she can use his nickname now. She wasn't able to for a really long time.

"I'll get Echo out here. This time, you can do a proper spacewalk. Plan it so you _don't_ get rid of all of our oxygen," Murphy smirks. "Good to know we can all work together, still." He kisses Bellamy's head before knocking lightly on Echo's door. Raven smiles at him, and she watches Bellamy do the same. 

"Have you been good to him?" She asks.

"I've been trying," he admits. "It's..it was difficult, for a long time. But I think I'm getting better."

She nods, standing up. "Well, I'm glad. I know we haven't been..really good friends, but..I'm willing to give it another go if you are. If only for Murphy's sake." Bellamy laughs, standing up as well.

"I'll take you up on that offer, Reyes. Go on. Go get your girl."

"Is it really that obvious?" Raven sighs. Bellamy nods, a grin slowly spreading across his face. "I really need to work on that."

"Nah," he scoffs. "Let them see. If you're in love, well.." he sighs. "If you're in love, then it's never a bad thing to show it. You never know." _You never know when they'll be gone_, is what he really means, Raven can tell. She pats his arm with a nod, before disappearing down the hall, knocking on the door. 

"Tagon?" Luna asks. _Name?_

"Raven Reyes of Skaikru," she announces, and grins when she hears that laugh from the other side of the door. "Am I allowed entry?" 

"Of course." She pushes open the door, her eyes scanning the room. It looks so unfamiliar. So... cold. The ground was green, and brown, and blue sometimes. But this is just..grey. Her eyes land on Luna, who's laying down, a book held out in front of her. Her hair is spread around her, and Raven can feel her heart hammer in her chest. 

"What are you reading?" She asks, closing the door. It clicks shut, and she feels a wave of nostalgia hit her. 

"_Mechanical Engineering and You: The Full Guide,_" Luna smiles. "I found it under the bed. I, um, I hope you don't mind.." Raven grins, sitting on the edge of the bed. She flops down, so she's laying over Luna, and presses a kiss to her chin. "I'm assuming it was alright of me to read this, then?"

"Babe, everything in here is yours," at the look Luna gives her, she flushes. "What?"

"Nothing," she smiles. "I just have never heard you call me that, before."

"I can _sto-_" Luna holds up a hand, shaking her head.

"Don't. I don't mind," she places her book down, and Raven can feel Luna's fingers running through her hair. "How did your talk go?"

"Good. I..I was uh, I was wondering," Raven starts. "Maybe later, or right now, or like, whenever..if you'd like to go on a spacewalk with me? I don't have to hide it from anyone, so it could last for an hour or two. We could use oxygen a lot more safely than Finn and I did," she smiles. "If you wanted, of course, I mean, you don't have to." Raven adds, rushing out the words.

Luna just smiles down at her, kissing the top of her head. "I'd love to, Raven."

"Wait. You're supposed to be _asleep_," Raven accuses. "I told..and how did you.." Luna laughs, tilting her head back. Raven welcomes the sound. "Luna!"

"What? Did you really expect me to sleep, Raven?" She asks, grinning. Raven can _hear_ the grin in her voice, as well as see it on her face. She never noticed that with anyone else.

"Well," Raven scowls. "You suck."

"What a shame," Luna laughs again, her fingers still running through Raven's hair. "When did you want to spacewalk, again?"

"Anytime you're comfortable," she rolls her eyes up at the Floukru woman. "I don't like you, you know. You were supposed to be sleeping." Raven grumbles. 

"Don't worry," Luna smiles, kissing Raven right on the lips. "I know."

Raven really does _want_ to hold to her act, she does, but she..she _needs _to kiss Luna back. So she does. And goddamn, is it worth it.

* * *

Spacewalking is by far the best idea Bellamy has ever had in his entire life. Ever. 

He was right, about a lot of things. Echo's learnt how to work the algae farm, though Monty's offer of some.."plants" was denied. Raven's been sparing with her more and more, and she's noticed Luna watching. She wonders if it upsets her. 

_But_, today's the day Raven's going to take Luna on a spacewalk. Watching Luna suit up is by far the cutest thing she's seen in awhile, especially due to the fact that she can't seem to get it _just right_. Seeing Luna open and flustered is something Raven appreciates more than anything. She's..she isn't a very open person, and the fact that Luna trusts _her_ is amazing. "Is it right, this time?" Luna sighs, brushing down the white padded suit. 

"Well, you do look stunning."

"Raven."

"Sorry," the mechanic grins. She's not sorry at all. "But yeah, you did it," Raven smiles. "You ready? You'll be attached to a cord, but if it's like, ten minutes and neither of us are back, Bellamy'll appear and make sure we're good."

Luna nods, her eyes narrowed. Raven can tell that she's thinking - Luna has a very distinct thinking face. "Alright. I'm ready." Raven nods, opening the airlock. She laughs when she feels the weight of gravity just..disappear. She can see Luna struggling to move, and she floats effortlessly towards her. 

"Relax," she places her hands on Luna's shoulders, before giving her a light shove. She looks absolutely betrayed, and kicks out her legs. She stops right in front of Raven before giving her a shove, and Raven watches her face light up. "That's rude!" She calls, tumbling back. "I didn't think you had it in you!"

"You'd be surprised, Raven Reyes," Luna shoots back. Of _course_ she'd get the hang of spacewalking in less than thirty seconds. Luna's good at _everything_ she does. Raven whirls out of the way, letting her girlfriend float forwards. "That's rude." She grumbles, before moving closer towards the mechanic. Raven isn't sure when she fell so head over heels for this woman, but she thinks she's falling even harder. 

"I've been told that I'm rude," she grins. "But from you? I thought you were on my side." 

"Sorry," Luna sticks out her tongue from behind the helmet. Raven can barely see it, but she still does, and it's fucking adorable. Everything Luna does is adorable. Obviously. "It's..definitely odd being up here." 

"In space, or..more in space?'

"Raven."

"Sorry," she smirks. "When I first spacewalked, it was..really weird. Mostly because I couldn't really enjoy it."

"I'm s-"

"Don't be," Raven grins, lightly bumping Luna's shoulder with her own. "No one else here likes spacewalking. I'm glad you agreed to do this with me, Luna. I..I really wanted to share something that I liked with you."

"Thank you for trusting me to do this," Luna offers. "I know it's risky."

"Not really," she shrugs. "You're smart. I don't think you'll rip out the cord and float away. Even if you _did_, I _would_ grab you. And then I'd lecture you, and it'd just be a mess, so." 

Luna rolls her eyes. "Don't worry, Raven. I don't plan on going anywhere."

"Reyes, Rivers," Raven can see Luna raise an eyebrow at that. She raises her own. _Rivers_? Is that _really_ the best Bellamy could come up with? Well.._Woods_ wasn't any better. But it _fit_. "Ten minutes is up. Come on back in?"

"Nah, maybe later," Raven snarks. "_Yes_, Bellamy. We'll be in soon." She can hear him sigh, and she laughs. 

"Ooh, ooh, is that Raven? Can I insult her? She can't hit me from space." Raven hears Murphy's voice, and she snorts. 

"Murphy, I can beat your ass from _anywhere_, do _not_ test me."

"Raven." Luna sighs. 

"What? He challenged me!"

Bellamy sighs even louder. "Murphy. Raven. Stop it. Raven, Luna, get inside. God, you're like children."

"Young adults, technically," Raven grumbles, taking Luna's hand in hers as she floats them towards the airlock. "Open the fucking thing, Blake. Lest you want us dead. If you want Luna dead, you're not gonna like what I do to your di-"

"I don't," he interrupts her with another sigh. "Want Luna dead. Or you, for that matter. It's open, now. Christ." The two of them enter together, and Raven's head immediately swivels as she looks for Murphy. Her eyes land on him, and she gives Luna a quick peck. 

"Meet me back at the room, babe. Gotta kick some ass." She grins, watching Luna roll her eyes. Raven power walks towards Murphy, hitting him right in the shoulder. 

"What the fuck, Raven! I didn't even _hurt your feeli-_" That's another punch.

"You _existing_ hurts my feelings."

"_What_ feelings?" Murphy dodges the next swing, blowing a puff of air at her. 

"Murphy!" She hisses.

"Raven, stop bullying my boyfriend." Bellamy sighs, looking up from his spot at the table. Monty ducks his head, trying to hide his grin as he watches everything happen.

"Raven, stop bullying Bellamy's boyfriend." Luna chides, and Raven pouts. 

"But he deserves it!"

Murphy sticks out his tongue, before he disappears into his room. "You two are absolutely impossible." Jasper snickers, placing an arm around Monty's shoulders. 

"It's not my fault, she starts it!" Murphy shouts from his room. "I can't help but be me!"

"We're no longer friends. I don't like you. I never liked you." Raven announces.

"You love me." He counters. 

"Barely, and you're damn lucky I do." She jabs a finger towards his door, but she can't help the grin that appears on her face. Raven has..she honestly has no clue when she got so lucky. Not just with Luna, but with Murphy. And Bellamy, and Harper, and Monty, Jasper, and Echo. All of them. They're..they're a family. Raven never thought she'd have one of those again. She wishes that Clarke and Lexa could be here with them, but..they were family, too. Even if they're dead, or even if they're still alive, and just not with them. They're _family_. Octavia and Lincoln are family. Abby and Kane, as much as she hates to admit it, are family. 

Finn was family. Sinclair was, too. Raven realises just how many people she has in her makeshift attempt at a family. They might not be related by blood, but they're still..they're _close_. They're closer than a lot of families, she thinks. A lot of people on the Ark didn't really have a strong sense of what it meant to have a family. Then again, Raven thinks, they never faced the challenges that they did. The original 100 was sent down to die, but they lived. Against literally _all_ the odds. Against the Mountain Men, against the Grounders. Against them_selves_, for fuck's sake. Raven knows that she has more blood on her hands than a lot of people would consider normal. But it seems like everyone she's spent more than a week with _understands_. They understand why she had to do what she's done. 

It's..it's nice. She can't believe it's taken her this long to realise that. That they're more than friends. She elbows Bell in the side, before she gets up, slinking off to Luna and her's room. "Hey," she closes the door behind her. "How did you like the spacewalk?" Luna smiles, softly, and Raven's heart flutters. 

"It was amazing. I'm glad you took me on one." Raven smiles back.

"Me too. I.." she swallows. Is it time? She..she's been holding back, just in case Luna changed her feelings. But now...now seems perfect. "Ai hod in yu." Raven blurts out. Luna stares at her for a bit, before her smile becomes a hell of a lot softer. 

"Ai hod in yu," Raven watches her eyes crinkle, and her heart slams harder in her chest. "I love you. More than anything." Luna stands up, walking slowly towards her. She presses a gentle kiss to Raven's lips, closing her eyes. 

"Luna," Raven smiles against the kiss. "You don't..you don't know how much that means to me. I love you," she repeats it. "I love you."

"I love you too, Raven," Luna sighs, happily. "I wasn't..I didn't know if you were..or.."

"I wasn't sure, either," the mechanic laughs, wrapping her arms around Luna's waist. "But now I am." 

So, she lets Luna drag her off to bed. They snuggle up to each other, and Raven's mind drifts to her dream. About the ocean, and the pier, and how everyone left. But the ocean was always there. She..she's pretty sure that the ocean represents Luna, and how she'll always be there for her. And then her mind starts wondering about sunsets again, and how they represent this kind of relationship. They're soft, and warm, and you have to wait forever to see them. Raven waited _months_ to finally tell Luna that she loves her. And it was absolutely worth it. _Luna_ is worth it. 

Raven isn't sure how she managed to get so lucky with Luna. The woman has had such a difficult life, and yet she manages to trust some crippled mechanic? Raven can barely believe her luck - she's never _been_ a lucky person. Ever since Finn and Wick passed, she was sure that anyone she could have loved was doomed to die. But Luna..Luna's stuck around. And just like her dream, she's pretty sure that the Floukru leader is here to stay. She feels her heart hit hard in her chest, just thinking about spending the rest of her life with Luna. Raven _wants_ that, for sure. She really does. Even if it's on the Ark. 

She doesn't know how long she'll have to stay on the Ark.

But so long as she has Luna by her side, she'll take on anything. 


End file.
